


Dust in the rain

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Hurt Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: When Damian gets hit by poison ivy’s new chemical meant to cause asthma like symptoms for a few weeks what happens?Will this stubborn little thing suffocate to death cause he won’t tell anyone when an attack or will his brothers do something about it.
Relationships: Damian & Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it sorry for the early upload. I really hope you liked it!

When Bruce had found Damian, he was on the floor of the warehouse wheezing. 

It had been another kidnapping attempt on the Wayne’s and the lucky winner was...Damian! He was taken by Poison Ivy and was found after 2 hours. 

Bruce was mad. Damian was in the ICU and the hospital wouldn’t let him see his son.  
Dick had to hold him back so he wouldn’t go suing the hospital. 

It turns out Damian has chemically formed asthma. Which is basically asthma but an inhaler won’t work in fact if he gets an attack he has to rush to the hospital. He also has to take pills to prevent said attacks for the next few weeks. 

When Damian was dispatched from the hospital the next day he was so tired he kept nodding off in the car. Half the night was spent getting his breathing back to normal and the other half was spent with nurses checking on him to make sure he was breathing. Damian overall hated his experience and would not recommend the hospital. 

Tim watched as Damian would fall asleep, fall forward than wake up again. 

“Hey Damian if you want you can sleep on me.” 

Tim offered, and usually Damian would have refused but he was so tired and the drugs in his system was clouding his thought process. Damian took a minute but slowly leaned on his brother. His brother was so much more comfortable than leaning forward and being awaken to the feeling of falling. So it was no surprise that Damian fell asleep in just 5 minutes. 

When they had finally gotten home and hour later(Curse Gotham Traffic) Damian was still asleep. Bruce carefully picked him up and put him on the living room couch. Bruce was surprised that Damian was so small he only took up one couch cushion when laying down. Bruce wanted to keep an eye on Damian in case an attack came. So he sat on the armchair across from him and started working on his laptop. 

When Damian woke up an hour later he could still feel the drugs from earlier making him a bit loopy. He looked around and he saw his father across from him on the armchair and working. He soon realized that he was in Jason’s lap. 

“Is sleeping beauty awake and no longer drooling on me?”

Jason had said as Damian rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around realizing his legs were in Tim’s lap, and nearly on top of him leaning on the edge of the couch was Dick.

Damian got up only to be hit by a dizzy spell, he felt big gentle arms grabbed him and made him sit back on the couch. Damian tightly shut his eyes to pass the dizzy spell. 

“You good Dami?” 

Dick had asked. When Damian opened his eyes Dick was staring right back at them looking worried.

”Now I hate to say this Dami but the Doc set up some rules for the next few weeks. No physical activity, which means No patrolling, someone must always be with you in case you have an attack, and you won’t be going to school.” 

Dick had explained to Damian. Tears started rolling down Damian’s face. Damian furiously trying to swipe them away cursing the drugs that were making him so emotional. 

“Hey it’s ok. You get to stay home from school and so will I and Timmy and Jay. You won’t be alone in fact we promised that none of us including Bruce won’t be patrolling for the next few weeks. Just like a little vacation.” 

Dick had said watching as his brothers face brightened at the thought of missing school. 

“R-really but what about patrol, who would protect Gotham?” 

Damian asked looking smaller than usual. 

“The girls got it now, how about you and me go get some icecream?” 

Damian nodded as Dick scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the kitchen.

When the drugs wore off and Damian was back to himself. He hated how everytime he got up someone would follow him. He hated being monitored, even Jason and Tim followed him sometimes. After only 2 days he probably had white hairs and was miserable. 

“Father this can’t go on, I need space.” 

Damian had said. Bruce only sighed as he knew this would happen sooner or later. 

“Son you know we have to, it’s for your health.” 

Bruce said trying to look stern and ignore his sons big cute puppy eyes. 

“Please father...” 

Bruce couldn’t resist and eventually decided that Damian wouldn’t need constant monitoring but if Damian feels even a little uncomfortable he has to immediately tell someone. 

Damian happy with the compromise went up to his room alone for the first time in 2 days. He sat there and started sketching not worrying about someone peeking over his shoulder.  
That’s when it hit him. A pinch in his chest. ‘Not right now’ he thought he had just gotten away from the constant monitoring. He decided to ignore it but his chest started getting heavier. He could hear a pitiful wheeze coming out ever time he breathed. So here were his options:  
Option 1 Tell someone  
Option 2 Tell someone  
Option 3 Tell someone immediately  
And.. Option 4 Sit there and die  
What did stubborn little Damian choose *drumroll please* Option 4!! 

Damian sat there he was trying to calm down and take deep breathes. Cause maybe it’ll all go away he thought. Damian has no idea where this optimism came from but he went with it. Soon he heard the smash of his door being broken down. 

Jason was walking down the hallway when he heard wheezes coming from Damian’s room. He first knocked, no answer. Than he tried to go in to find the door locked. He heard the wheezing getting worse. So with a nice smash the door was broken. 

Jason found Damian on the floor relatively composed. People would think he was meditating with his eyes closed if it weren’t for the horrible wheezing coming from the boys throat. Jason picked him up and ran for Bruce. 

”Bruce Damian’s having an attack we need to get to the hospital immediately!!” 

Jason shouted as Bruce came running towards him. The others came too as they all ran to the fastest car Bruce owned. 

The car ride was uneventful Damian now sitting on top of Dick who told him comforting words as he untangled Damian’s hair. Tim sat in the front telling Bruce the directions to the hospital. And..Well Jason he had his head out the window shouting profanities to ever single person who had even thought of giving them a nasty look. 

”you *** faced mother****** you better put that finger down or you’re gonna wish you were never born!!!” 

Jason shouted out the window getting a giant glare from Dick who was now covering Damian’s ears.

When they got to the hospital Damian was taken by the nurses. This time Damian was dispatched in just 3 hours. He had an IV sticking out of his arm. In the car Damian was so tired he fell asleep on Tim again. When Damian woke up they were still in the middle of traffic. Damian couldn’t stop looking at his IV. The skin around it blue, 

“Hey Bruce do you think I can take out Damian’s IV?” 

Tim had asked as soon as he noticed Damian staring at it. Bruce only grunted, focusing on the road. Tim had taken out the first aid kit that was under the seat. He gently pulled out the IV and placed a cotton ball on the hole. He pulled out medical tape and wrapped it around Damian’s arm, firmly securing the cotton ball in place. 

Damian only slightly nodded as a thanks to Tim for patching him up. He soon took out his phone and started playing a game trying to ignore the snoring coming from his two brothers in the back. 

Tim watched his brother and smiled he soon pulled his phone out too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has another attack. This time it’s in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait an it's a bit shorter then the first one but I hope you liked it.

Tim was laying in bed scrolling through Tumblr listening to each breathe his little brother next to him took. Damian was fast asleep he had been for at least 30 minutes Tim on the other hand couldn't stop browsing the internet and stifling laughs. It was shocking how fast time passed, Damian's scheduled to go back to school tomorrow a whole 3 weeks had passed from when he was kidnapped. Alfred insisted Damian should stay home for another week but, Bruce allowed Damian to go since he's been problem free for over a week. Tim sighed he was going to miss the extra warmth in his bed when Damian would no longer need to be monitored.  
Tim soon put his phone on his bed side table. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Damian woke up with his chest feeling heavy. He knew what was coming and he dreaded it. He sat up hoping that it was a lighter attack so he wouldn't need to go to the hospital. In the past weeks he had learned that there are 2 different types of attacks. One that would leave him coughing and wheezing on the floor til he dies from lack of oxygen. Or the second type which would usually come after forgetting his medicine a light throb in his chest and occasional coughs. He was hoping for the second type he really didn't want to go to the hospital.  
He sat on the bed for a few moments trying to calm himself. He looked at his brother's alarm clock with big red letters it was 4:34 AM.

"Drake..."

Damian called out. It wasn't much louder than a whisper but he knew that it was enough to wake his brother.

"mmm...Dami? ..Oh Shit! Are you having an attack? Are you ok? Do you need B?"

Tim said in a big rush. He was instantly by his brother's side. 

"think 'm havin a bad attack, wan father."

"I'll be back, are you gonna be ok?"

Damian just nodded. 

Tim ran down the halls straight to Bruce's room. When there he slammed the door open and rushed in.

"Bruce! Bruce! Dami's having and an attack! A pretty bad one too.."

"mmm...Tim? ..Oh Shit! Damian's having a attack? Is he okay? Does he need a doctor?"

Bruce said, it was so unlike him to be this nervous. Bruce took a minute to compose himself.

"Ok, Tim I need you to go get Alfred and tell him to get a car ready, after that go wake up Dick and Jason. Meet me at the parking garage."

Tim nodded heading towards the kitchen. Bruce ran towards Tim's room.

When Bruce got to Tim's room the sight was pitiful. His normally energetic son was on the floor with tears in his eyes. His normally caramel skin white as a sheet. The coughing was horrible, every time Damian tried to breathe he would cough harder. Bruce knelt down by his son and started by sitting Damian up. It made Damian cough harder when he was moved but Bruce waited until the coughs became wheezes with barely enough air. Bruce stayed calm he wanted to grab his son and run but knew that if he rushed Damian he could pass out. 

"Can I pick you up Dames?"

Damian gave him a shaky thumbs up. 

Bruce picked Damian up at gently as he could. Even at the slight movement of being moved Damian coughed hard. Bruce tried to put him down but Damian squeezed him indicating that he didn't need to be put down. Bruce just sighed and got a firm grasp of Damian as he headed to the car.

When Bruce got to the limo Alfred had pulled up he gently got in. Damian was sitting next to Bruce wheezing hard trying to breathe tears in his eyes. All 3 of his brothers were sitting in front facing him with eyes filled with worry.

Damian felt like he was dying. His vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. His body was so cold and he was so tired of coughing. It was one of the worst attacks he's ever had. Now that he thinks about it he might've not taken the medicine because he thought he was cured. He had another fit of coughs his wheezing got worse. The fit had left him drained so he closed his eyes tired.

When Damian went quiet and fell limp onto Bruce's shoulder Bruce panicked.

"Damian?! Son!?"

Damian's lips were turning bluer by the second. His skin getting paler. He wasn't breathing.

"Alfred how long till we're there?"

"2 minutes Master Bruce.."

Bruce got up 2 minutes was too long. Bruce instantly started giving Damian CPR. He was thankful the limo had a lot of room.

Before everyone knew it they were at the hospital. A bunch of paramedics were waiting outside they quickly got Damian on a gurney and took him away.

It had taken the hospital 20 minutes to stabilize Damian. When they went into Damian's hospital room Tim wanted to cry. His little brother had a mask on his face one too big for his head. He had IVs sticking out of his arm the skin around them turning blue. 

Damian woke up feeling foggy. He opened his eyes his head hurt and everything was white. Was he in heaven? No, he sees his family. He felt a mask on his face he went to touch it only for someone to stop him. He stabbed his nails into the thing that stopped him.

"Ow! Dami~ you got to keep that on."

Damian flinched at Dick's voice. He could hear Tim and Jason laugh. Dick just looked offended. He signed 'weak' to Dick who just ruffled his hair. 'where's dad?' he signed.

"I'm right here son

Bruce said as he walked toward the bed. Damian sat up as Bruce handed him something. He looked at said item to find out it was a coloring book.'Not a kid' Damian signed. 

"Dames you're stuck here till tomorrow morning, so you can sit here and be bored after we leave or you can color in the new batman coloring book with these copic markers?"

As Bruce gave Damian the markers Damian's eyes sparkled as he looked at the 72 pack. When Bruce had bought them they were only $500 he was shocked at how cheap they were he had head they were expensive. The cashier looked shocked when he had handed her 5 $100 bills but he shrugged it off. It was pocket money for him and he would no doubt do anything for his son.

The rest of Damian's hospital was consisted of him signing/talking to his father and brothers or coloring in and adding designs to his batman coloring book. 

When Damian was released from the hospital at around 6AM he was asleep. Bruce had walked into his son's hospital room the small boy snoring softly. He had gently picked him up and brought him towards the minivan where the other boys were asleep. Dick and Jason sleeping in the 3rd row leaning on each other. Tim was in the second row coffee abandoned in the cup holder, seatbelt was in odd angles Tim sprawled out onto two seats. Bruce gently places Damian into the seat next to the 2 Tim was laying in.

"Bruce..?"

Tim said as he slowly got up and unclicked his now tangled seatbelt. Than he took a long sip of his coffee.

"I just got Damian go back to sleep."

Tim nodded as he scooted over to his brother. He gently wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

"I missed him."

Tim mumbled barely loud enough for Bruce. Bruce just smiled and headed towards the front. He had to bring home a whole van full of birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it I’m always asking for advice. Request are open. Kudos and Comments make my day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
